December Frost (Earth-928)
| Relatives = | Universe = Earth-928 | BaseOfOperations = Mars; formerly Halo City | Gender = Female | Height = | Weight = | Eyes = Blue | Hair = Blonde | UnusualFeatures = | Citizenship = American | MaritalStatus = Single | Occupation = Adventurer | Education = | Origin = Mutant | PlaceOfBirth = | PlaceOfDeath = | Creators = Humberto Ramos; Tom Peyer | First = 2099 A.D. Genesis Vol 1 1 | Last = 2099: World of Tomorrow Vol 1 7 | HistoryText = In the year 2099, a young girl named Winter Frost, like many teenagers, got a job at a local amusement park. But Million Palms Amusement Park wasn't like others, it actually had a king and a queen who presided over it. One day Queen Perigrine disappeared, and they found her body at the bottom of the Tunnel of Love (amusement ride). After that day, King Avian began to be suspicious of everyone and required genetic scans of all incoming tourist before they could enter. Anyone with genetic anomalies was imprisoned in an underground labyrinth and subjected to many tests and acts of torture. December was discovered to be a mutant and was imprisoned like many others. Among the inmates was a tormented girl named Willow who seemed as if she was about to die. The two girls became friends, but then Willow was taken away again by Avian. December tried to escape to save her friend, but didn't get far before she was discovered. For her actions she was sentenced to public execution. When she was taken to be executed, she saw that the king and queen were presiding over it. However, the queen looked different, having the same marks on her face that Willow had. In fact it was Willow — a mutant shapeshifter — and the young girl orchestrated their escape from the facility. The pair arrived at Halo City, the home of X-Nation and joined the group. It was some time later that Avian decided to mount a mission to recapture Willow in a bid to be the first to find the fabled Mutant Messiah. He attacked the children and captured Willow again. Wanting to rescue their friend, X-Nation decided to infiltrate the Million Palms facility and save her. However, their fledgling efforts ended in their capture. They were able to escape, but upon their return home they found that Halo City was devastated. Their home had been blown up by the Atlantean army and was being flooded. To add insult to injury, Exodus had awoken from another century-long slumber and tried to make X-Nation his Acolytes. They refused and were subsequently beaten, and even still December was one of the few who believed that Exodus wasn't that bad. Their minds were made up when Exodus refused to save the human population of Halo City and they refused to be in service to him. Those who survived were teleported away by Mademoiselle Strange and began to face their future. They traveled to the Savage Land— the last inhabitable place on earth—and begin to form a society there. December travels to Mars with Twilight, Metalsmith, and several others to see if the red planet has any resources that can be used by the colonists. They got attacked by aliens and crash landed, but made it to the Ares base. While there, the resident doctor told them that lately their children were abducted at night by aliens called the "Takers". Later that night, Twilight went missing so December and Metalsmith looked for her, but were ambushed. Twilight returned on her own later and explained the origin of the Takers and also that the Phalanx were about to invade earth. Not knowing what to do, Twilight decided to stay with the Takers, and Metalsmith stayed with her. But neither of them decide to tell this to December, who is left behind on Mars when the couple blasts off with the Takers. A battle with the Phalanx took place in space, and December was able to monitor how Twilight, Metalsmith and the Takers gave their lives to stop the Phalanx invasion. December could do nothing to save her friends, and was left behind at the Mars colony, with no known way home. | Powers = *'Sub-Zero Wind Generation:' December is capable of drastically lowering the air temperature surrounding her hands and projecting it outwards to freeze the air around her into arctic gale winds, allowing her to flash freeze or freeze dry objects in her surroundings. It is also assumed, as with most elementals, that December has a biological immunity to her own powers, preventing frostbite and organ and tissue damage from the intense cold. | Abilities = | Strength = | Weaknesses = | Equipment = | Transportation = | Weapons = | Notes = * It was speculated by many fans—due to her appearance and her last name—that December was a distant relation of the X-Men's Emma Frost. | Trivia = | Marvel = | Wikipedia = December_%28comics%29 | Links = *Uncannyxmen.net character bio on December }} Category:Cryokinesis